character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Maverick Zero X/Sonic the Hedgehog (Lowballed)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is Sega's mascot and the eponymous protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 5-B to 5-A Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, "World's Fastest Hedgehog" Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Indomitable Will, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Super Speed, Acrobatics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Skilled Swordsman, Extreme Gear riding skills, Natural Weaponry and Body Control, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Afterimage Creation, Speed Augmentation and Aura (With the Super Peel Out, Speed Break and Sonic Boost), Forcefield Creation (With Insta-Shield), Healing (With Sonic Heal), Aerokinesis, Shock Wave Generation, Time Manipulation (With Time Break), Teleportation and Time Stop (With Chaos Control), Resistance to Mind Control and Possession |-|Super Sonic=All previous abilities are considerably enhanced, Positive Emotion Affinity, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Chaos Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Invulnerability, True Flight, Enhanced Aura, Attack Reflection, Light Manipulation, Absorption, Power Bestowal, Statistics Amplification, Empathic Manipulation, Purification Attack Potency: Unknown (Shattered a large boulder.Hurled a rock with such force that it caused a large explosion. Destroyed a large airship. Collapsed a giant rock wall. One shot Death Egg Robot sentinels, which tower over buildings and cause large craters ) |''' Planet level to Large Planet level (Empowered by the seven Chaos Emeralds, which powered the Eclipse Cannon to violently destroy a portion of the moon with six Chaos Emeralds, and is capable of destroying the entire planet with all seven. The Chaos Emeralds have also split the planet into seven pieces on two separate occasions, and can shift entire continents into place. Defeated the Finalhazard alongside Super Shadow, which would've destroyed Earth. Defeated Perfect Dark Gaia, who would've destroyed Earth, and has been destroying the Earth since the dawn of time in a cycle of destruction and rebirth with Light Gaia.) '''Speed: Supersonic to Hypersonic (Dismissing his faster-than-light statements and feats of evading beams of light and resisting the pull of black holes. Sonic is consistently recorded as being able to move at "Supersonic" speeds, or speeds exceeding Mach 1. Has been called "the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" , indicating speeds of at least Mach 5. Can cause sonic booms with his speed, casually avoid and outpace machine gunfire and missiles, dodge meteors and lightning, and move at such speeds that he catches fire. Has boasted being able to perform a lap around the planet, and considers traveling intercontinental distances an "easy jog". Superior to Knuckles the Echidna, who can punch with such intensities that he ignites the air from friction, which requires at least hypersonic speeds). Speed of Light attack speed with Light Speed Attack | Sub-Relativistic to Relativistic+ to Speed of Light (Flew to the moon in seconds at these speeds . Through statements from the non-canonical crossover games Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, Super Sonic can fly at speeds approaching or at the Speed of Light) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can shove large boulders. Stronger than Tails, who lifted "Omori" in Tails' Skypatrol, which weighs ten tons) | At most Class M (Superior to Perfect Chaos, who can easily rip apart buildings with its tentacles, Devil Doom, who could telekinetically lift buildings, and Metal Overlord, who can lift and hurl airships from Eggman's fleet. Can push back Perfect Dark Gaia's colossal form) Striking Strength: Unknown '''(Burst through a wall of debris. Shattered several boulders with a Spin Jump) | '''Planet Class to''' Large Planet Class''' Durability: Unknown (Has endured multiple falls from orbit. Tanked a punch from Knuckles that launched him into the clouds. Tanked an explosion that destroyed Eggman's base) | Planet level to Large Planet level Stamina: High | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with Calibur. Tens of meters with shockwaves and air manipulation. | Standard melee range. Planetary with his abilities. Standard Equipment: Rings, Occasionally Chaos Emeralds, Caliburn, and Extreme Gear Intelligence: Weaknesses: Sonic can be cocky and arrogant, and doesn't always take situations seriously unless he has a good reason to. Sonic suffers from aquaphobia, being incapable of swimming properly and sinking like a stone in water. | This form requires a steady supply of Rings to be maintained, and he can be involuntarily reverted back to his base form under certain circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sonic the Hedgehog * Spin Attack: * Spin Jump: * Spin Dash * Homing Attack: * Focused Homing Attack: * Boost: * Air Boost: * Bound Jump: * Insta-Shield: * Super Peel Out: * Stomp: * Light Speed Attack: * Sonic Wind: * Blue Tornado: * Whirlwind: * Sonic Heal: * Sonic Wave: * Sonic Storm: * Axe Kick: * Sonic Boom: * Sonic the Hedgehog's Soul Surge: * Time Break: * Speed Break: * Chaos Control: Super Sonic * Super Sonic Boost: * Super Sonic Missile: * Super Sonic Spinning: * Turbo Boost: * Arrow of Light: * Bolt of lightning: * Deflect: * Super Sonic (Move): Key: Base | Super Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts